1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a pulsed laser system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nishizawa et al. disclosed a compact system of wavelength-tunable femtosecond (fs) optical pulse source by using an optical fiber in a reference (Norihiko Nishizawa and Toshio Goto, IEEE PHOTONICS TECHNOLOGY LETTERS, VOL. 11, NO. 3, MARCH 1999). According to Nishizawa et al., soliton pulses are generated in the optical fiber, and the wavelength of the soliton pulses can be linearly shifted by varying merely the input power of the pulse laser which is input into the fiber.
To modulate the input power of the pulse laser, however, causes loss of the power.